Taverley (historical)
The town of Taverley lies to the North-west of Falador and is the farthest west players can go in the kingdom of Asgarnia. It lacks a bank, but it is a starting point for several quests, and houses the Taverley Dungeon. Most of the humans in Taverley are druids, followers of Guthix that live close to nature. Taverley is available to members only. However, you can easily see much of it using an orb of oculus in free play. Travel * To the north lies Burthorpe and Death Plateau * To the south-east lies Falador - players can get there either by climbing over the crumbling wall (5 agility required) or via the gate to the north-east of Taverley * To the west lies White Wolf Mountain, which can be dangerous for new players to cross, and beyond lies Catherby - players who have completed the Fishing Contest quest can use the tunnel to the north-west of Taverley to go under rather than over White Wolf Mountain * Taverley may also be reached via the balloon transport system. This provides ready access to Taverley from Varrock (by the Earth altar), Entrana (west side of the island), Crafting Guild, Castle Wars (to the east & north), or from the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Note to reach Taverley requires 1 set of logs after unlocking the route. * If a player's Player-owned house is in Taverley they can teleport there with Teleport to House. If the Love Story quest has been completed, players can use a Taverley tablet (made from a chipped teleport to house tablet) to teleport to the Taverley house portal, even if their house is located elsewhere. Stores Summoning Store Summoning Supplies can be found near the P2P entrance gate in Taverley. It is maintained by Pikkupstix, and sells Summoning pouches, spirit shards, spirit shard packs, antlers, and the summoning cape. You can also sell him Feather headdresses. Jatix's Herblore Shop Jatix's Herblore Shop is located in the centre of Taverley. Jatix sells vials, vial packs, pestle and mortars, eyes of newt and eye of newt packs. Pet Shop The Pet Shop, can be found south of the Summoning Store. They sell dogs, nuts, flies, beetle bits, spirit shards, and spirit shard packs. Gaius' Two Hand Shop Gaius' Two Hand Shop can be found can be found near the POH portal in Taverley. The two hand shop sells two-hand swords, ranging from bronze to adamant. Bettamax's Shop Bettamax can be found in front or beside Gaius' Two Hand Shop. She only sells juju teleport spiritbags. The spiritbags are used to teleport the player to Herblore Habitat. Banking While there is no bank within Taverley itself, the closest banks are: *Falador - A short run. *Burthorpe - To the north, in the cellar of the pub, although this run is comparable in distance to Falador. *In the Warriors Guild west of Burthorpe. History Origin ian Circle.]] Between the years 1 and 200 of the Fourth Age, The Druids of Guthix erected a stone circle slightly north of the site now named Taverley. It is unknown whether the Druids had already settled at Taverley before they erected the stone circle, or whether had already erected the Stone Circle before settling at Taverley. Taverley was definitely created by the Druids, as it seems to have grown out of the ground. Evidently the ability to grow houses, as well as furniture is an art which has been lost even to the Druids over the course of time. The Tunnels below Taverley were most likely discovered sometime near the end of the Third age, or the beginning of the Fourth age, when Zamorakian Disciples wandered into the cave system, and inhabited one of the few empty or near-empty caves. Later on, a group of Druids either rebelled and were forced to enter the caves, or stumbled on the caves by accident and were converted into believing in Guthix and Zamorak by the Zamorakian Disciples, before inhabiting another near-empty cave and erecting an altar slab for sacrifices to their deities. In Year 2,000 of the Fourth Age, rune essence is discovered. The Druids will learn the art of magic soon after, and will use for years, for defensive purposes, until present day, 169 Fifth Age. The end of the Fourth Age, Start of the Fifth age. History Year 8: Modern Falador was established by King Raddallin with aid of the White Knights and Kinshra, two rival knightly orders founded in the late Fourth Age. The Druids were protected by the White Knights, allowing them to live without fear of invasion. Year 42-62: The runecrafting crusades begin. Barbarians from the Fremennik province launched a brutal crusade against the arts of magic and runecrafting, saying they are fit only for the Gods. Due to the fact that they had almost reached Varrock by Year 62, it is almost definite that the Druids would have been pillaged by the Barbarians, as they were known magic users, and over the ice mountain, right next to Taverley, was probably the way the Barbarians came, as a road leads from Taverley to Varrock, the Barbarians final destination. Year 162-163: King Vallance, the current ruler of Asgarnia, fell ill. Sir Amik Varze of the White Knights took temporary control. Tension between both the White Knights and the Kinshra, and the White Knights and The Imperial Guard increased, and civil war threatened. Year 164: Civil War between the Kinshra and The White Knights sparked. The goblins of northern Asgarnia, with the exception of the Thorobshuun and Garagorshuun, invade Taverley under the instruction of Lord Sulla. Many of the houses of Taverley are burned and some twenty Druids are killed. After the War of 164 ends, Taverley is re-populated and restored. Notable features * The entrance to the Taverley Dungeon lies to the south of Taverley - this is the third largest dungeon in the game (behind the God Wars Dungeon and Brimhaven Dungeon), and features some powerful monsters to train on. * The Heroes' Guild lies to the north of Taverley, where players can train Ranged or Magic on a captured blue dragon, and recharge their amulet of glory in the fountain if they have completed the Heroes' Quest. * The crystal chest is located in the long building south of the path (players can open it if they have a crystal key, which is made by joining a loop half of a key and a tooth half of a key. Opening the chest will always yield an uncut dragonstone, and usually some other items. * There is a Herblore shop run by Jatix that sells vials and eyes of newts - if players obtain some goutweed from the Troll Stronghold or by growing it from a gout tuber, they can exchange it for other high level herbs here too. * There is a house portal in Taverley - players can move their house here if they have Construction level 10 and 5000 coins. * The Witch's house is just east of the house portal - this is the house with the huge garden, which features in the Witch's House and Grim Tales Quests. * There is a wood-tree patch, used in the Farming skill, watched by Alain. * There is a magic patch used to grow a magic beanstalk during Grim Tales quest. * There are 3 toad spawns - these are used in agility potions using the Herblore skill and the Gnome Restaurant minigames. * Just to the North-east lies an altar of Guthix if players need to recharge prayer points. * There is a Pet Shop south of the quest start of Wolf Whistle quest. * Kaqemeex will sell you a herblore cape and Pikkupstix will sell you a Summoning skillcape for the price of 99,000 coins. Quests * Wolf Whistle can be started by speaking to Pikkupstix, who is on the North-eastern house of Taverley. * Witch's House may be started by talking to the boy who is just inside the gate separating the members area and free area. * Fishing Contest may be started by speaking to Austri, who is guarding the entrance to the dwarven tunnels north-west of the house portal. * Druidic Ritual quest may be started by speaking to Kaqemeex, who is at the druids' circle north of Taverley (players can distinguish him more easily from his druid colleagues by his elaborate Herblore skillcape). * Eadgar's Ruse can be started by speaking to Sanfew, who is upstairs on the second level of the Herblore shop. * The master level quest Grim Tales can be started by speaking to Sylas, found on the path south of the house-portal. * Players can earn entrance to the Heroes' Guild by speaking to Achetties and starting the Heroes' Quest * One Small Favour the player must ask Sanfew for a favour. Monsters Monsters in Taverley: * Druids * Druidess Monsters in Taverley Dungeon: * Skeletons * Chaos druids * Giant bats * Ghosts * Magic axes * Black knights * Hill giants * Chaos dwarfs * Lesser demons * Baby blue dragons * Blue dragons * Black dragons * Poison spiders * Hellhounds *Monks of Zamorak *Black demons Trivia * In the book, Betrayal at Falador, Taverley is misspelled as "Taverly". no:Taverley es:Taverley nl:Taverley fi:Taverley Category:Asgarnia Category:Cities Category:Locations in Betrayal at Falador Category:Taverley